Lady Stoneheart
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Lady Stoneheart" de Vikay - Catelyn devient Lady Stoneheart.


Bonsoir  
Voici une nouvelle traduction qui attend sur mon pc depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Après HP, LotR et la mythologie, je me suis tournée cette fois vers le trône de Fer/A Song of Ice and Fire. Bien que ce soit un one-shot relativement court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Auteur : Vikay  
Titre original : Lady Stoneheart  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha  
Spoiler : livre - fin du tome 3 ; série - probable début de saison 4. Si vous n'avez pas atteint/dépassée la scène des Noces Pourpres, vous allez être violemment spoilé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle ne ressentit plus rien. Seulement le vide. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Un corps dénué d'âme, sans vie, sans émotion. Pourtant, elle respirait toujours. Et maintenant, elle le sentait très bien. Le froid. L'humidité. Un baiser sans chaleur, un baiser de cendre.

Des sensations incomplètes. Comme celles de cette terre moelleuse sous son corps, mais pas de ce dernier. Son âme, sa vie, se trouvaient quelque part ailleurs, loin, hors de ce corps.

Lentement, ce fut comme si ces horribles souvenirs lui revenaient à la manière d'un rêve. Peut-être en était-ce un ?

Le sang… beaucoup de sang. Une rivière écarlate s'offrait à sa vue, tel un flux sans fin. Il continuait de s'écouler sans dévier, impossible à stopper. Elle voulut demander d'où le sang provenait, cependant seul un râle d'agonie parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Une douleur aigüe traversa ensuite sa gorge. Elle y porta ses mains avec douceur, et sentit la plaie qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, béante et mortelle.

Etait-ce de là que venait le sang ?

Tandis que ses mains erraient plus haut et parcouraient sa figure, elle sentit encore d'autres blessures, s'étalant sur son visage, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

_Mes cheveux. Ned aime mes cheveux._

Etait-ce cela qui gâchait sa vue ? Ou se trompait-elle ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas de son sang, mais celui d'un autre ?

A nouveau elle sentit la dague dans sa main, cet acier froid entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle la sentit s'enfoncer dans la chair d'Aegon.

Puis soudain, elle redevint celle du temps jadis à Winterfell, celle qui avait le couteau sous la gorge. Son fils reposait à ce moment-là près d'elle, mourant, poussé du haut d'un de ces murs qu'il aimait tant escalader.

Poussé par un Lannister.

_Lannister_.

Ce nom la fit frémir. Tout comme elle vit Bran tomber, elle vit la tête de Ned être séparée de son corps, alors qu'elle n'avait été auprès ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

_Ned… oh Ned. Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya… __Robb._

Elle vit ensuite la scène et l'épée, plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, alors qu'elle traversait la poitrine de son fils aîné.

_Bolton_.

Et elle y fut de nouveau. Attendant dans le hall où son frère s'était marié peu de temps auparavant.

(Où se trouvait-il à présent ?)

Elle entendit _The Rains of Castamere_ comme si quelqu'un le jouait à coté d'elle. Elle sentit l'air vicié, et distingua le rire de Walder Frey. Elle aperçut l'homme qui avait tué son fils.

Le sang. Du sang, partout. Comme un ultime invité sous le toit des Frey.

_Les Frey._

Ils étaient tous partis désormais. Ned l'avait quitté le premier, en prenant la route pour King's Landing, à l'image de son frère, pour ne jamais revenir. Puis ses petits Bran et Rickon, assassinés dans leur propre demeure par le confident, l'ami de leur frère. Et Sansa et Arya… perdues… mortes. Et enfin Robb. Il était parti à présent. Lui aussi l'avait laissée.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle, _j'arrive. Ned, attends-moi. Je viens te retrouver, mon amour._

Toutefois, elle ne s'en allait pas. Elle reposait toujours dans la poussière de la rivière boueuse. Marquée par la mort, mais sans l'être.

A cet instant alors, Catelyn Tully Stark ouvrit les yeux, et prit une inspiration.

* * *

Et voilà ! Si vous voulez aller voir l'original, le lien est comme d'habitude dans mes favoris.

Pour toute remarque ou suggestion, vous pouvez me laisser une review, ou me contacter par mp.  
De même si vous avez une suggestion de traduction, que ce soit un titre ou seulement un thème, des personnages, une situation... j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que _vous_ souhaiteriez lire. La liste des fandoms dont je peux m'occuper se trouve sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !

La semaine prochaine, je publierais sous mon pseudo xxxhermyxxx le chapitre 53 d'errare.

Dans deux semaines, je posterai une nouvelle traduction. Ce sera à coup sûr un one-shot assez mélancolique mais je ne sais pas encore avec quel fandom, soit Doctor Who (Eleven), soit Seigneur des Anneaux (Arwen). Comme je n'ai pas encore envoyé le texte à ma bêta, vous pouvez choisir :)

Et bien sûr, pour suivre mes publications vous pouvez mettre mon profil en alerte, suivre mon twitter (Fredi076) ou mon tumblr (Fred076)

A bientôt !


End file.
